


Worlds of Grey

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-09
Updated: 2005-08-09
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder.





	Worlds of Grey

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  Heh. Short. AayaXGure. Hope you like.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  Don't own  _Furuba_ …sorry. If I did, it would be about Aaya-chan-sama. As of now, Natsuki Takaya owns it, and I'm not making money off this.

He doesn't know…that's painful enough for me. I can't tell him, though I do so every day. But he doesn't know… Don't get me wrong; there have been times I believe it's crossed his mind that all the flirting means more to me than I let on… But he doesn't know…. Not really….

Gure-san laughs and my spirit soars, no matter what mood I was previously in. He smiles and I grin. He holds me and I burn. He touches me and I ache.

He leaves and I freeze (and everyone knows how much I hate the cold!). He gets angry and I go deathly quiet. He rejects me and…and I die.

His eyes…

His eyes are wonders to me—beautiful pewter pools that contain whole worlds, entire universes. I can lose myself for  _hours_ in those worlds. His eyes are what I love most about him—and they say that the eyes are the windows to the soul.

I've been looking through those windows so long…but the worlds are never the same. Oh, I love those beautifully forbidden worlds of grey…they are the sanctuaries I wish his arms were… Those beautiful, intoxicating worlds of grey—if only they were mine…

I'd never need color again.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  Wow. Short…and not too good…I'll probably fix it later. Oh well. Please,  ** _review!_**


End file.
